The Strength Behind The Innocence
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Feeling neglected by most of her family, Carly Jade De Santa isn't sure where exactly she's going in life... but when she meets new friends and old family friends and things start changing, will she ever go back to her old life?


The house was darkened in the early morning hours as Carly walked in, the 14 year old hungover from a night out… and her eyes snapping shut as the lights were turned on, brushing her hands against her mini purple velvet dress before opening her eyes and seeing her pissed off mother Amanda.

"Do you always have to try to blind me?!" Carly asks irritably, her violet eyes half open.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Amanda demanded.

"Out with Tyler and Adam." Carly says.

"You seem to forget you have a home here!" Amanda scoffs.

"Yeah, with people like you around, it's easy to do!" Carly says.

"Oh really?!" Amanda says angrily.

"Yeah! At least Ty and Adam treat me like family, we were out enjoying ourselves! Like normal kids!" Carly says, the last part angering Amanda as both Tyler and Adam were nearly 20.

Carly headed into the kitchen, Amanda chasing after her and grabbing her by her recently tattooed right wrist and Carly shoving her off.

"Those grown ass men only want you for one reason, your little body! They'll leave you on the road after smashing you a few times!" Amanda yells.

"That's exactly what I mean by they treat me more like family! They don't go trying to rip my arms off or screaming all hell at me! Why don't you get on Tracey's case about her partying all fucking night or sneaking men through her bedroom window?! You don't because it would really be yourself that you're confronting!" Carly shouts, both hearing Michael walk in.

"The hell is all the fighting about now?" Michael asks.

"Oh, you're finally off your drunk ass long enough!" Amanda snarled.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Amanda! I had to run your head under water last night to sober you up!" Michael says.

"I was worried sick about our daughter!" Amanda yells.

"Like hell you were! If you were, you would have done even the tiniest bit of searching! Instead you called her once and then got piss drunk!" Michael shouts.

Because of their arguing, Carly headed upstairs and closed and locked her door.

"This family is too damn dysfunctional." Carly muttered, unaware that Tyler was hidden under her bed… until she walked towards the restroom and accidentally stepped on his hand with her left red stiletto heel, making him scream.

Carly jumped back as Tyler scrambled out, rubbing his left hand.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Carly asks, slipping her shoes off and Tyler retrieving the crowbar he used to break the lock on Carly's window.

"This give you the answers?" Tyler asks, raising the bar.

"You're paying for the replacement lock, pal." Carly says, Tyler turning around as Carly slipped her dress off and headed to the bathroom.

Once cleaned off, Carly got ready for her day and brushed a stray hair off of her shorts before she saw Tyler on his phone, deciding not to listen into the conversation as she figured he was just talking to Olivia.

"Getting him to escort you must mean trouble, what's going on? You and your sisters normally work alone to avoid getting a tail, I thought." Tyler says, Carly knowing now that it wasn't Olivia.

"Normally, until the First Order or whatever they call themselves starts barricading off the middle and inner reaches of the galaxy and making about half of our haul illegal to even possess on some planets. And experience recently taught us that they've got fighter craft that a couple of dual canons on a YT-2000 aren't gonna fight off alone." A voice says on the other end, sounding young and female.

Carly turned back around, Tyler lightly grabbing her arm and getting her to sit down on his lap.

"Someone there?" The younger voice asks.

"My friend Carly I told you about a while back." Tyler says.

"Ah, Carly. I had an insane family and you know what I did? I ran away, tracked down my sisters and we became smugglers." The young voice says.

"My family's about ready to drive me mad…" Carly says, turning slightly to her right to hear better. "Partly deaf in my left ear." She says.

"My family has Trevor Philips in it, there really is no other way to describe it." The girl says.

"Best thing to do is keep him at arm's length." Tyler says, lightly tracing a finger along the scar under Carly's left ear.

"Oh, we keep him at gun barrel length more like." The girl says.

Carly chuckled slightly, the girl knowing it wasn't out of humor.

"You… sound eerily similar to Claire Kenton." Carly says.

"You remember?" The girl asks.

"Her name and partly what she looked like last time I saw her." Carly says.

"Well then hi. I'm Sam, me and my twin Rey are the daughters of Trevor Philips and Claire Kenton and our other sister with us is Camari, daughter of TP and Juana Martinez." The girl says.

Tyler saw Carly tense up and lightly rubbed her back.

"It's fractured but it's still there, that memory." Sam says.

"Yeah… I wish I could forget." Carly says.

"Sam?" A male voice asked, rough sounding and from Carly's guess, over 20 years older than herself and Sam.

"What's happening now, John? Don't tell me, I gave you that fuel catalyst brand new!" Sam says.

"It works, I was just a bit worried… you seemed distant a second ago." Johnny says.

"Talking to a mutual member of my past… Carly, say hi to Johnny Klebitz. Tyler tells me you like some old vehicles, well… this skinhead here pilots a T-65." Sam says.

"Yes and I said no calling me skinhead." Johnny says, Sam chuckling.

"But anyway, T-65. He found and restored it after the battle of Endor I believe, him and a few others collected up the crashed Rebellion fighters." Sam says.

"Had to have taken a lot of time to do so." Carly says.

"More than you'd believe. Longest one was my buddy Angus, got hold of an old Y-Wing bomber and took us 5 years to get that one together." Johnny says.

"Tell her more about it in person. Tyler, get her out of there before Tracey tries to-" Sam says, Carly and Tyler jumping in fright when one of Tracey's shoes hit the door and Carly grabbed her SNS Pistol while Tyler grabbed his AP Pistol and Tracey screamed as a bullet lodged into the door.

"Don't bring a shoe to a gunfight, bitch!" Carly yells.

"Get out of there, were at ports 12 and 14, there's a giant Hammerhead blockade runner between us!" Sam says.

Carly and Tyler left, getting into his Canis Crusader and Tyler speeding off.

"This truck has ran through a lot but a Hammerhead blockade, Ty?!" Carly says, hanging on tightly to the passenger door.

"Trust me on this, Violet!" Tyler says, tossing an AK-47 to Carly.

"Why would a Hammerhead be blocking the road anyway?!" Carly asks.

"Pirates most likely, seal off the ports and demand money from the city while cutting off their trade routes!" Tyler says as they got closer to the ship, which was landed nose first on the ground with huge canons scanning over the area.

"You're kidding, right?!... Ohh, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Carly says as she realised Tyler was heading for the airlock.

"Hang on tight!" Tyler says.

"Tyler, you crazy son of a bitch!" Carly yells as Tyler sped up, Tyler laughing.

Sam, Johnny, Rey and Camari looked on in shock.

"What the hell are they thinking?! They'll snap their necks!" Johnny says.

"Better than that, John… that's a Hammerhead Corvette, there are fuel lines just 5 meters in from the doors." Rey says.

"Fire!" Tyler shouts, Carly firing the AK-47 at the fuel lines… and everyone else ducking out of the way as a massive explosion echoed.

Tyler had lost control of the Crusader though… and the next thing that hit him and Carly was them hitting the hangar and both plunged into unconsciousness.


End file.
